Tron
Tron is a party member and the protagonist of Space Paranoids, based on the 1982 Disney film Tron. He is a security program who works to stop the MCP and Sark from destroying Hollow Bastion with their army of digitized Heartless. He becomes good friends with Sora, Donald and Goofy. He appears in Kingdom Hearts II and is considered the most important Disney character in the game behind the primary ones (Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Maleficent, Pete). Unlike his movie counterpart, Tron speaks as if he had never experienced human life or emotions, contrary to having a fleshy form that was digitized into the virtual world. However, his time with Sora, Donald and Goofy introduces those concepts to him, and he eventually embraces them wholly. As in the movie, he is voiced by Bruce Boxleitner. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'First Entry' Tron (1982) A security program created by a computer user to watch the MCP. Tron is very dedicated, and he'll do just about anything for his user. *'Second Entry' Tron (1982) A security program that was improved and upgraded by Ansem the Wise. He's the fellow who also reprogrammed the MCP. Tron is dedicated to making sure the system functions correctly, but the MCP wants to take control away from the users. Only Ansem knows why these two programs behave so differently. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Tron meets Sora, Donald and Goofy while trapped in a Pit Cell with them in the mainframe of Ansem the Wise's computer. After escaping the cell and enabling access back to the real world, the four companions proceed to find a way to unlock the D.T.D (Door to Darkness). After activating a power core, Tron sends Sora and the others back to Hollow Bastion to locate the password required to access the DTD. They locate the password behind a large painting of Xehanort (thanks to Tifa moving it aside), the password being the seven names of the Princesses of Heart. Tron hacks into the D.T.D and changes the password to Sora, Donald and Goofy, to bide himself time before the MCP attacks again. Sora, Tron and the others reach the I/O Tower where they fight a Hostile Program, which is defeated. Tron reveals to the three that Ansem is his user (although which Ansem it is remains a mystery). He also explains Ansem rebooted the MCP, suggesting "Ansem" to be Xehanort. During the group's return visit to the mainframe, Tron has been forced onto the Game Grid to fight for his life, while Hollow Bastion is being overrun by digitized Heartless by the corrupted town defense mechanism. Sora and the others save Tron and he learns all the Hollow Bastion residents are supporting him. Tron receives an Eradicator program to delete the MCP. Using the Solar Sailer vehicle to reach the core of the mainframe, Tron, Sora, Donald and Goofy battle an upgraded Sark and the MCP. The MCP is eventually deleted and Sark dies with him. Tron is overjoyed and shows off his "funny side" to his friends, who he hugs in a term of goodbye, before jumping into the core to take over the MCP's programming. He locates old footage of Hollow Bastion when it was first built and revealed its former name: Radiant Garden. Tron is seen in the credits with a new dancing program, that Sora created. It is never shown if Tron learns the truth about Xehanort having been the actual person to activate the MCP but under the stolen name Ansem. Tron is last seen in the credits, where he apparently downloaded other software and happily "danced" back to the data space. Abilities Tron's weapon has very low power, even below Donald's staves, and he has only one accessory and armor slot, and two item slots. However, his Limit Break is very powerful. In battle, Tron typically keeps his distance and attacks opponents via range. Prior to accessing the DTD, Tron's skillset is limited to Item Boost, Jackpot and Auto Change - after accessing the DTD, most of his other abilities are enabled and his AP increases. After entering the computer for the final time, Leon activates Tron's final ability, MP Haste. Tron's abilities are as follows: * Scouting Disk: Tron flings a disk to attack opponents. * Pulsing Thunder: Tron uses a Thunder attack. * Jackpot: Increases the amount of orbs enemies drop. * Thunder Boost: Boosts the power of Thunder attacks. * Item Boost: Boosts the effectiveness of healing items like Potions. * MP Haste: Increases rate of MP restoration. * Auto Limit: Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. * Auto Change: Automatically replaces defeated party members. * Limit ability: Complete Compilement Trivia * Tron's weapon, the Identity Disc, is also used by Sark, both in the movie and the game. Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Space Paranoids Category: Allies Category: Kingdom Hearts II Category: Characters Category: Rulers of Worlds